


White Petticoats and Lyrium Tattoos

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to help save Anders from a coven of blood mages, Fenris must disguise himself as a woman. Anders is turned on by seeing Fenris in the dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Petticoats and Lyrium Tattoos

“I am going.” 

Marian and Isabela exchanged an amused look while Merrill giggled and clapped her hands. “Oh how sweet, you want to go and save the man you love~”

Fenris was not amused by Merrill’s comment, and he emphasized this with a glare which seemed to have little effect on the bubbly blood mage. Instead he focused on Marian and Isabela. 

“You do know that he’s being held in a private estate that is accessible only to women right?” Marian asked him with a raised eyebrow. “Apparently this coven of female blood mages is using this women’s shelter as a cover for their plans.”

When he gave no response, Isabela decided to add. “It means without breasts and a cunny you’re not going to get in sweet thing.”

Once again Fenris did not say anything, mulling what he had just heard over in his head. He was determined to save Anders, but this did pose a problem. 

“We could always make him look like a girl.” Merrill’s voice had him looking up and over at her. “Aveline is so very big and she is a girl, we would just have to find something to make it look like he has breasts, which really can’t be that hard.”

“A little bit of make-up, and maybe do something with his hair. . .” Isabela murmured thoughtfully.

“I have dresses that are fitted for a warrior’s frame.” Marian commented, as she herself was a warrior. “There’s not that much difference in size between Fenris and myself.” 

A surge of fear washed over Fenris as all three women suddenly looked at him, eyes gleaming with evil intent. Suddenly he was not so sure about this. 

He did not even have a chance to cry for help as they pounced on him.

-

When they were done Fenris could only stare at himself in shock in the mirror. 

He looked stupid. 

Marian, Isabela and Merrill had taken great care in making him look as feminine as possible and it was disastrous, at least in Fenris’ eyes. There was no way anyone was going to mistake him for a girl. 

Very little had been done with his hair, the length leaving very little for the girls to work with, and the girls had ended up brushing the hair back behind his ear on the left side of his face and pinning it their with a white bow. They had also applied enough make up that the workers at the Rose would have felt it was too much make-up. Though most of it had gone into hiding what they could of his markings. His eyes had been accentuated, Marian’s word, with green to make them appear darker and larger. Blush had been put on his cheeks, and his lips had been painted a light red. 

Fenris thought he looked like a clown; the only thing that did not look terrible was the make-up used to cover his markings. 

As for the dress they had chosen, it like the ribbon was of a pure white that matched his hair, and the stockings they had forced his legs into. The dress itself was relatively simple, if not a little too frilly for Fenris’ taste. Instead of trying to hide Fenris’ broad shoulders, they were bared with only the white straps that were holding the dress up on them. The markings on his arms and chest had also been covered up with make-up, which had taken quite some time to apply, the make-up also helped to make his ‘breasts’ look more real. 

“Nothing too large, we don’t want people to look at you for too long, you want to be fairly unnoticeable.” Isabela had commented as she had applied the ‘breasts’ on. “Just enough to fool people not enough to catch their interest.”

There was a slight bit of frill at the top of the dress, just over the chest to cover it and add to the illusion of femininity, Marian’s words once again. Merrill had gleefully added the bow around his waist just above all of the ruffles. The bottom of the dress consisted of three ‘layers’ of ruffles and was meant to make him look as though he had hips. The lace petticoat underneath was apparently just to add volume. The white thigh high stockings and white shoes completed the look. 

Isabela, Marian and Merrill were all staring at him with grins on their faces. “You look so fucking adorable; we need to do this again in a less serious situation.”

Fenris turned to glare at Isabela, and then the other two for good measure. “This is never occurring again, and it does not go beyond this room.”

“We promise Fenris.” Marian made a cross over her chest, a motion that was mimicked by Isabela and Merrill.

Fenris did not believe it one bit.

-

They only left for the blood mages’ hideout once Marian, Merrill, and Isabela had changed to. They were all dressed as uninterestingly as they could. They were just four women who needed sanctuary. 

It was no surprise to any of them, except Merrill, when their ruse wasn’t bought and they were immediately taken to the person in charge. 

Despite the direness of the situation, Isabela was mostly amused and while they were being escorted, she leaned over and casually whispered, “Saves us trying to find the leaders anyway.” 

She received a prod in the back by one of their ‘guards’, who were badly disguised mages. They were still carrying around their staffs after all. 

They were brought into a room on the second floor which contained a large desk, an angry woman, and a tied up Anders.

“Really? Really?!” Marian moaned, pointing at Anders. “You couldn’t have even made it a little harder to find him? Enough that I could run around the entire estate and have Isabela loot the place while we were at it?”

Fenris almost smirked at the look of shock that crossed the face of the leader, who to her credit was quick to school her face into an angry scowl. “Your arrival took longer than expected Champion, we have you healer, surrender and he will not be harmed.” 

Marian was clearly not threatened and continued to rant. "Are you guys even serious!? And Anders how could you get capture by these losers!"

Anders rolled his eyes and replied, though the words were muffled by the gag covering his mouth.

“Never mind.” Holding up her hand, Marian’s attention turned to the kidnappers. “I’m going to kick your asses for wasting my time. Then you’re going right to the Templars.” She completely ignored Anders protests in regards to the subject of Templars. 

The battle that ensued would have likely been over a lot quicker, and a lot less troublesome if it were not for their attire, their lack of proper weapons, and the fact that Marian didn’t want any of the women killed.

If it were not for Merrill the battle would have gone a lot worse than it had. While they were not the most competent blood mages, the women were still mages and they were strong. Merrill however was stronger; her entropy and blood magic proved much more deadly than the magic that was being used against the companions. Isabela and her flasks were also a great help.

Eventually they won the day and Fenris was able to go over remove Anders gag and begin to free him from his bonds. He regretted removing the gag as soon as Anders opened his mouth. “What in the name of the Maker are you wearing!?”

Fenris glared at the ropes he was undoing, and gave them a particularly vicious pull, secretly delighting in the grunt of discomfort Anders gave. 

“He was so insistent on being involved in your rescue that we had to dress him to fit in.” Isabela commented casually. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

Fenris tried to ignore her words as he finished freeing Anders. He had no desire to be teased because he had insisted on coming. Though given the circumstances of Anders capture, he did not think the mage had any right to comment.

Luckily Anders was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. Marian sent someone to and get the Templars to retrieve the supposed blood mages, sending Isabela to escort Merrill home at the same time. “You guys may as well go to; I can handle this easily enough. I want my dress back tomorrow in one piece Fenris.” She added with a dismissive wave. “Don’t take the main road; I don’t want to rescue Anders from Templars on top of blood mages.”

“Hey!” Was all Anders managed to get out before Fenris grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building. 

The walk to Lowtown was fairly uninteresting. It was late enough that most of the thugs were either out making trouble, or had given up for the night. They were lucky because Fenris was in no mood to deal with a suicidal thief. 

Neither Fenris nor Anders said anything as they walked, though Fenris caught Anders glancing at him occasionally, an odd look on his face. For some reason it made Fenris’ ears feel hot and his breathing quicken slightly.

By the time they got to the clinic, Anders wasn’t even trying to hide his looks. He followed Fenris into the clinic and locked the door behind them. Before Fenris could ask what was going on, Anders was pulling him close and kissing him deeply. 

Fenris was slightly shocked, but only for a moment, then he was pushing Anders away with a glare. “What are you doing?” He had nothing against sex with the mage, in fact he quite enjoyed it, but the situation they found themselves in was not exactly usual.

Anders seemed a little surprised at being spurned. “Kissing you.”

“Why?” Fenris asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Blinking Anders took a step back and just stared at Fenris incredulously. “You’re kidding right?” The look Fenris gave Anders said that no, he was not kidding. “You look so sexy in that dress, you’d look even better out of it with just the petticoat on. All those frills bunched up around your hips while I take you hard~” 

Anders wasn’t drooling but his voice was heavy with lust, and a quick glance down revealed that he was aroused, his erection straining in his trousers. Fenris should have guessed that the man had weird perversions; most mages ran around only in robes after all. Still Fenris was curious, and that kiss had definitely ignited his own passions. 

“You find the sight of me in this to be sexually arousing.” Fenris did not bother asking for he could clearly see the answer; it was amusing to watch Anders squirm though.

Almost pouting at being denied, Anders nodded. “As you can so plainly see.” 

Raising an eyebrow Fenris sat down on one of the cots crossing his legs, the dress rustling as he did. He watched as Anders’ eyes followed the movement, taking it all in. “And you think that I will comply with your fantasy?”

“It would make me the happiest man in Thedas if you would.” Anders admitted, before adding. “But it’s your choice.”

Fenris considered this, bouncing his leg enough that the dress moved. “Just the petticoat that is what you wish to fuck me in.”

Anders nodded eagerly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Yes.” He said almost breathlessly.

Fenris stood then, walking toward Anders before stopping a few feet in front of him. He grabbed the hem of the dress and slowly lifted it up and over his head, before discarding it to the ground. It was a pity he could not burn it, but Marian had been very insistent on getting it back. He did not have much time to contemplate the fate of the dress before Anders was on him again. 

“You are so sexy.” Anders managed between kisses as he slammed Fenris against the wall. 

Fenris made no complaints, arching against Anders’ hard body, his legs wrapped around the mages waist. The action caused the petticoat to bunch up around his waist, which only seemed to arouse Anders further. 

“Maker,” Anders breathed, his hands running down Fenris’ sides to hover just above the petticoat almost reverently. “If I die tomorrow I will die a happy man.” 

Snorting at that, Fenris pulled Anders into another kiss. “Do not say idiot things.” He hissed in pleasure as Anders ground against him, his clothed erection rubbing against Fenris’ own. 

Anders hands moved down and his eyebrows shot up when they came in contact with the frilly smalls Marian hand insisted Fenris wear in order to camouflage his privates should someone look under his dress. 

“Not a word mage.” Fenris hissed at him, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. 

Grinning stupidly, Anders leaned down and kissed Fenris’ right ear. “Does Hawke want these back?” 

“I doubt it.” Fenris replied, seeing the intent in Anders eyes.

“As hot as you look in them,” He tore them easily and let them flutter to the ground. “I much prefer you without so that I can touch you freely.” He wrapped one large hand around Fenris’ erection. “I’m glad to see that I’m not the only pervert with weird fetishes here.” 

In retaliation for the comment, Fenris ground his heal into Anders back. “If you keep blathering and do not fuck me, I will leave.” An empty promise but it had the desired effect.

Fenris tried not to groan when Anders released him and quickly pulled off his trousers while Fenris help himself up with the help of the wall and by tightening his legs around Anders waist. Luckily for Anders he did not waste any time in ridding himself of his clothing; pausing only to grab a small bottle of elfroot potion from one of the pouches. 

He was not even sure when Anders had removed his jacket and shirt, perhaps when Fenris had removed the dress. He didn’t have very longer to ponder that though, because all too soon Anders was pressing a finger into him; the elfroot easing the way and leaving a slight tingle in its wake. 

“Have I ever mentioned you asshole is like a vice and tight no matter how often I fuck you.” Anders said as he pulled the first finger out before adding a second. 

Panting Fenris ground down as much as he could, trying to get Anders fingers to hit the right spot. “Only every time we do this. Fuck me.” He commanded, growling when Anders only laughed and slapped his ass after pulling his fingers out.

“As you wish princess.” There was a moment where nothing happened as Anders coated his erection with the potion, it took too long for Fenris’ liking before Anders finally pressed the head against his entrance before pushing in.

Fenris arched at the motion, Anders pushing right in and taking no time to start pounding into him. Pushing himself off the wall, he wrapped his arms around Anders neck in order to push Anders deeper into him.

The petticoat was bunched up between them, Anders hands sitting just under it were they were holding on to him. The fabric brushed against Fenris’ neglected erection, trapped between their two bodies. The feeling of the fabric against it was titillating but not enough to get Fenris off, only enough to drive him mad as Anders continued to fuck him.

Anders continued to thrust into Fenris, no real rhythm to the thrusting. It was enough though to stimulate that spot inside of Fenris, causing him to cry out and then bite Anders shoulder to cut off those cries. 

“Fenris, fuck, you don’t know what you do to me.” Anders managed between grunts of pleasure. He pushed Fenris up against the wall again for support and slipped one of his sweat soaked hands between their bodies to grasp Fenris’ erection. 

Fenris hissed into Anders shoulder and thrust up into the hand. Words were almost beyond him now, the only sounds he could manage were sounds of pleasure, moaning at every thrust. He came with a barely suppressed shout, his seed hitting Anders hand and the petticoat. 

It took Anders a few more thrusts before be spilled his seed into Fenris, not at all ashamed to allow his own cry echo inside the empty clinic. He barely managed to get them over to the nearest cot before his knees gave out on him. 

“That was, great.” 

Cracking one eye open, Fenris hummed in agreement feeling content and sleepy, it had after all been a trying day. 

Anders however did not seem to be winded at all. “I don’t think Hawke is going to want this back, it’s stained now. Maybe we should keep it for future use.” He paused before adding. “Not that I’m quite done with it now.” 

Fenris kicked him off the cot for that, smirking at Anders startled yelp. “Let me rest and then we will see.” It was possible that Fenris wasn’t quite done using the petticoat either.

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris' outfit is based on a doodle by my friend and can be found: http://niffty24.tumblr.com/post/52574159470/list-of-things-to-do-this-morning


End file.
